Inti und Qoya
by SophsFirebird
Summary: Die drei Hexen machen Urlaub in Peru. Doch auch dort haben sie keine Ruhe vor ihren Dämonen...   Ich greife hier etwas auf die Geschichte und Figuren der Inka zurück! Aufgepasst Paige-Fans: Die Story ist mit Prue, Paige kommt nicht vor.


**Die Charaktere gehören natürlich nicht mir, ich habe sie nur geliehen, die Rechte liegen bei Aaron Spelling.  
>Die Rechte der Inka liegen in der Geschichte. Fakten die ich hier verwende habe ich aus dem Internet und Büchern, wenn aber jemand was dagegen einzuwenden hat und es berichtigen möchte...nur zu :) <strong>

**Inti und Qoya, Sonne und Mond**

_2 Monate vorher_

„_Urlaub? Du willst in Urlaub fahren?", verwundert zog Prue eine Augenbraue hoch, fast so als hätte Phoebe sie in diesen Moment gefragt ob sie zum Mond fliegen wollten. Sie senkte sich aber augenblicklich wieder. Erst mal wollte sie hören was ihre Schwester zu sagen hatte, bevor sie den Gedanken von der Tagesordnung streichen würde. In Urlaub fahren stand gar nicht zur Debatte.  
>„Ja, den haben wir uns doch verdient!", hilfesuchend blickte die Jüngste zu Piper. Die drei Schwestern saßen in der Küche und aßen Frühstück. Prue war wie immer schon fertig angezogen. Mehr schlecht als recht aß sie ihre Cornflakes, da sie gleich zur Arbeit musste. So eine Frage kam ihr gänzlich ungelegen.<br>Piper zuckte indes mit ihren Schultern. „So schlecht finde ich den Vorschlag gar nicht. Wann waren wir denn das letzte Mal im Urlaub?", gab sie zu. Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, umso mehr gefiel ihr die Idee. Urlaub konnten sie nach fast 3 Jahren Dämonenjagd mehr als gebrauchen. Gespannt sah sie zu ihrer großen Schwester. Die Entscheidung lag allein bei ihr.  
>Auch Phoebe sah gespannt zu Prue. Die Idee vom Urlaub war ihr in der Nacht gekommen. Sie hatte von einem Ort geträumt, der mystisch war, ihr aber auch bekannt vorkam. Mit ihren Schwestern war sie in den Bergen gewesen. In den Felsen war eine Art Treppe gehauen, schon von Moos überzogen. Sie hatte gespürt, dass dieser Ort tausende von Jahren alt sein musste. Ehrfurcht und Erhabenheit hatten sich in ihr breit gemacht, aber auch der Wunsch unbedingt dort mit ihren Schwestern hin reisen zu wollen.<br>„Ich überlege es mir.", löste Prue nun die Spannung auf, stand auf und ging. Sie hatte die Sehnsucht in den Blicken ihrer Schwestern gesehen. Sie würde zumindest darüber nachdenken, nahm sie sich vor.  
>Phoebe strahlte. „Das heißt so gut wie ja!", freute sie sich. Auch Piper grinste.<em>

_Dunkelheit senkte sich über das Land. Es schien, als ob dieser Prozess sich hier oben schneller vollzog, da die riesigen Berge ihre Schatten weit voraus warfen.__  
>„Komm, schnell!", aufgeregt zog er seine Freundin an der Hand, hinter sich her. Im Sprint war er die Stufen hinaufgelaufen, fast vergessend, dass sie nicht so schnell konnte.<em>_  
>Japsend stand sie nun neben ihm, wollte ihm auf den Arm schlagen und sich beschweren. Doch dann blieb ihr der Mund of<em>_fen stehen. „Wow!", hauchte sie__. Es war das Einzige was ihr einfiel. Obwohl es nicht annähernd __das __beschrieb, was sie fühlte. Er legte einen Arm über ihre Schultern und zog sie an sich. „Danke!", flüsterte sie. Sie war schon oft hier gewesen, doch so etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen. __  
>Ihr Blick schweifte über das Tal. Die Bergspitzen wurden von der untergehenden Sonne angestrahlt und leuchteten rot. Alles schien rot zu leuchten, selbst das sonst saftig grüne Gras. <em>_Die Farben wechselten und gingen ins Schwarze über. __Viel zu schnell__ging die Sonne unter und hinterließ die Welt im Dunkeln. __Fast zaghaft schien sich dagegen der Mond, mit dem Versuch etwas Licht zu spenden, hinter den Bergen zu erheben. Es war der ewige Wechsel zwischen Licht und Schatten, Sonne und Mond. Tag für Tag wiederholte sich das Schauspiel. An diesem Ort war es besonders beeindruckend, was wohl auch der Grund war, das Menschen hier vor hunderten Jahren eine Sonnenuhr errichtet haben. __  
><em>_Bei der jungen Frau verflog __die Wut auf ihren Freund schnell__ dank dieses Augenblicks. Als die Sonne komplett hinter den Bergen verschwand, drehte sie ihren Kopf zu ihm. Dieser sah sie ebenfalls an. Er lächelte. Sie war ihm dankbar, dass er sie hier hochgeschleift hatte.__  
>Der junge Mann öffnete seinen Mund: „Ich lie-"<em>_  
><em>_Entsetzt fing seine Freundin an zu schreien, als sie etwas aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm und er von diesem Etwas zu Boden gerissen wurde. Von dort stand er auch nicht mehr auf, was auch daran lag, dass der Schatten noch immer auf ihm stand.__  
>Sie wollte sich zu ihm beugen<em>_,__ um ihm irgendwie zu helfen, doch dann ging alles sehr schnell und sie konnte nur noch einen Gedanken fassen:__  
>„Ein Jaguar?"<em>_  
><em>

**1. Die Ankunft**

Unbarmherzig schien die Sonne auf die Stadt. Die Luft flimmerte und so erschien alles etwas surreal.  
>„Man, ist das heiß hier!", jammerte Phoebe. Dass sie einen schweren Koffer hinter sich herzog und dazu noch eine schwere Tasche tragen musste, besserte ihre Laune nicht gerade.<br>„Phoebe!", fauchte Prue. Sie war ähnlich schwer beladen und die Hitze machte auch ihr zu schaffen. Aber mehr freute sie sich darauf ins Hotel zu kommen. „DU wolltest schließlich hier her.", konnte sie sich den Seitenhieb auf Phoebe nicht verkneifen. Diese nickte nur noch und konzentrierte sich darauf, aufrecht durch die Straßen zu laufen. Wenigstens die Würde wollte sie sich bewahren, wenn sie schon keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte.  
>Piper strahlte. Sie freute sich hier zu sein, die Koffer und Taschen die sie zu schleppen hatte, schienen sie nicht zu stören. Strammen Schrittes ging sie voran, nicht ohne ihren Blick stets von links nach rechts schweifen zu lassen. Begeistert saugte sie jeden Eindruck in sich auf. Die einstöckigen Häuser die die Straßen säumten. Die Berge die sich am Horizont abzeichneten. Selbst jeder Mensch, der an den Dreien vorbeilief, schien sie zu erfreuen. „Phoebe! Es war eine großartige Idee von dir mit uns nach Peru zu wollen!", rief sie über ihre Schulter, nur am dann schnell wieder ihren Blick nach vorne zu lenken. Sie wollte nichts verpassen.<br>Prue lächelte. Sie freute sich, dass ihre Schwester glücklich war. Gerade wollte sie ihren Mund öffnen, um etwas zu sagen, als ein Junge an ihr vorbeilief und sie anrempelte. Mühsam hielt sie sich auf den Beinen, Phoebe war reflexartig zu ihr gesprungen und hatte ihre Tasche ergriffen. Wütend drehte Prue sich in die Richtung des Jungen und wollte ihm etwas hinterherrufen. Doch sie verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder, da er sie sowieso nicht verstehen würde. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Phoebe jetzt besorgt und half ihr, die Tasche wieder zu schultern. Die Älteste nickte. „Ja, es ist nichts passiert.", sie wurde leiser, als sie wahrnahm, dass dieser Junge sich auf eine Bank gestellt hatte und etwas rief. Jetzt realisierte sie erst wo sie waren. Eine riesige, wunderschöne Kirche streckte sich im Hintergrund den Himmel entgegen, davor war ein weitläufiger Platz. Es schien der Marktplatz zu sein, da hie und da ein paar Zelte aufgestellt waren in denen Verkäufer lautstark ihre Waren feil boten. Doch auch sie waren nun verstummt und lauschten dem Jungen.  
><em>„Un Asesinato!", <em>schrie er aufgeregt und fuchtelte dabei mit seinen Armen. Die drei Schwestern verstanden nicht, was er sagte, doch es schien schlimm genug zu sein, das Passanten anhielten und sich geschockt die Hand vor den Mund hielten. Verständnislos blickten die Drei sich an, Phoebe zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „_Hasta en Machu Picchu!", _rief er weiter und deutete mit seinen Finger auf einen Punkt in der Ferne. „Machu Picchu habe ich jetzt auch verstanden.", sagte Phoebe. Prue nickte. „Ja, aber was ist da los?", fragte sie ratlos. Fragend beobachtete sie, wie die meisten Menschen wieder weitergingen, nur ein paar Männer gingen zu dem Jungen hin und schienen ihn auszufragen. Dann gingen auch sie mit ihm von dannen, in die Richtung in die er gedeutet hatte. „Komisch.", murmelte sie.  
>„Lasst uns weitergehen, wir können ja im Hotel fragen, ob die was wissen.", sagte Piper. Auch sie war beunruhigt, aber ließ sich ihre Laune nicht verderben. „Wir sollten uns nicht so viele Gedanken machen. Schließlich haben wir Urlaub.", fügte sie dann noch mit einen Seitenblick auf Prue hinzu. Ganz überzeugt war sie aber selber nicht von ihrer Aussage, sie hoffte aber, dass sie nur übervorsichtig waren. Schließlich passierte genug auf der Welt, wofür keine Dämonen zuständig waren.<br>„Niemand macht sie hier Gedanken, Schatz!", lächelnd zog Phoebe ihre Koffer voran. Piper sah ihr kurz hinterher. Dafür liebte sie ihre Schwester. Dafür, dass sie es immer schaffte die Dämonen in ihren Kopf zu verjagen. Dann zog auch sie ihre Koffer weiter. „Warte, Phoebe!"  
>Prue blieb noch einen Moment stehen. Sie sah noch immer auf die Stelle, wo der Junge gerade stand. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Und sie glaubte nicht, dass es natürlicher Ursache war. „Prue, kommst du?", kopfschüttelnd sah sie auf. Ihre Schwestern waren schon einige hunderte Meter vorangekommen –wie lange hatte sie hier gestanden? Sie warf noch einmal einen Blick auf die Bank und ging dann auch weiter. Sie hatten schließlich Urlaub, redete sie sich –erfolglos, ein.<p> 


End file.
